Semiconductor devices are commonly found in modern electronic products. Semiconductor devices perform a wide range of functions, such as signal processing, high-speed calculations, transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals, controlling electronic devices, photo-electric, and creating visual images for television displays. Semiconductor devices are found in the fields of communications, power conversion, networks, computers, entertainment, and consumer products. Semiconductor devices are also found in military applications, aviation, automotive, industrial controllers, and office equipment.
Multiple semiconductor die and discrete electrical components can be integrated into a system-in-package (SIP) module for higher density in a small space and extended electrical functionality. The semiconductor die and discrete components are mounted to a module substrate for structural support and electrical interconnect. An encapsulant is deposited over the semiconductor die, discrete components, and module substrate. The SIP module substrate is physically mounted and electrically connected to a board in the next level of integration. The semiconductor die and discrete components make electrical interconnect through the underlying module substrate to the board.
As the underlying module substrate becomes thinner, a carrier is often required to properly handle the module substrate and avoid damage to any component during the manufacturing process. Mounting the semiconductor die and discrete components to the module substrate involves solder paste printing, components attach, reflow, and other complex and costly steps. The module substrate and associated processing accounts for a significant portion of total package cost. An SIP design without a module substrate would be less costly and easier to manufacture.